Waiting for the World to Fall
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A horrible and dark thing happened to her in that tower. Her rescuer wasn't exactly how the books described him. Now they must pick up the pieces of their broken lives. An AU Rumbelle story.
1. Prologue

Waiting for the World to Fall

Writer's notes: This is my first OUAT fic. Felt the need to add to the dozens upon dozens of Rumbelle goodness! This fic is an AU set after the Queen comes to info Rumpel about Belle's death. Enjoy!

She had taunted him. Told him Belle was dead, that she threw herself off a tower. The brave girl that befriended the monster would not do that. No, he couldn't believe the lies the Queen was feeding him. He had to know for himself.

It took many days though, to steel himself enough to at last confront the matter. He stared at the chipped teacup on the pedestal. There was only one way to check. It would take hours to construct the spell. As the teacup stared right back at him, empty and alone, he finally pushed himself from the large oak table and trekked the long staircase up to his tower.

The sun set and rose again, but he barely noticed. It was almost afternoon when the spell was complete. He looked half crazed from exhaustion and anxiety as he stood over the basin of water. The spell would only work in locating her if there was another body of water near her, even if it was just a small bowl.

He hardly noticed he was holding his breath, hoping the Queen's words were not true. Hoping he'd find Belle happy and well on the other side of the water.

A blood curdling scream met him before he could even see what was happening, rippling the water in the basin to spill over the sides. It was her screaming. Nothing mattered, but to get to her. He'd risk death to do just that.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Water

There was no stopping them. They were positive that if water didn't work, fire definitely would. She stared hot daggers at them through a curtain of unruly hair. She knew they wouldn't be convinced that she wasn't corrupted unless an evil spirit flew itself from her chest. She knew they wouldn't stop until she was dead.

The priest dragged her there five days ago. Her father turned his head as the chief priest's minions dragged her away at the advice of the king's counselors. They fed him lies. "It's best for the kingdom to cleanse her of the evil that the monster enclosed within her."

She couldn't believe her own father, who was supposed to love her more than anything in the world, had let them take her away. He let Rumpelstiltskin take her, but at least that was her own choice. He knew what the priest would do to her, and yet he stood by without even giving a remorseful plea.

"Bring the torch" the chief priest commanded. Submersing her in water for two days hadn't been satisfying enough for them. Her lungs stung and head ached from the torture of the previous two days. Now they would burn her with flames to remove whatever imaginary demon that possessed her.

The chief priest was handed a torch with a bright yellow flame as his minions held her down. One pulled her white shirt up exposing her fair back that was peppered with ugly, purple bruises.

She knew pain was to come, pain so intense she had never felt in her life. No state of mind could ready her for what was coming in that very moment. Rumpelstiltskin's face flashed before her mind's eyes, and she longed to be locked in his dungeon hearing his maniacal giggles echoing through the corridors of Dark Castle.

Searing pain wretched through her body as the fire licked at her tender skin. She wished she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her screams, but she wasn't in control of her body and the blood curdling scream jumped from her throat.

A bright flash and smoke suddenly filled the cleansing room. The minions cried out as the smoke burned their eyes, one yelling in a panicked voice about Belle using witchcraft on them. The chief priest dropped the torch, the fire sizzling out in an instant as it hit a small puddle of muddy water on the uneven stone floor. The smoke cleared as fast as it came, revealing the minions rubbing their eyes furiously.

Belle leaned on the floor with both hands, unmoved, the smoke seeming to not affect her. Her eyes widened, pain forgotten for the time being, at the sight of her rescuer. She was nearly taken aback by the fury that exuded from his face. His lips curled into a frightening growl, and his eyes held a rage that was beyond measure. He began attacking the minions, making them fall in rapid session. The chief priest was vulnerable as he rubbed his eyes yelling for someone to protect him from the monster.

Belle pushed herself to her feet, letting adrenaline take over as she smacked the priest in the nose with the heel of her hand. He bent over yelping, holding his nose, blood flowing from it. She kicked him hard in the chin with her bare foot, sending him to the floor.

"Impressive, my dear" Rumpelstiltskin sounded behind her, anger still apparent in his voice.

Belle's breathing was ragged and shallow as she turned to face him. "Get me away from here" she said, firmly but desperately.

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter 2: Back Where She Belongs

_Writer's note: Sorry for the short chapters! My attention span sucks, so short chapters work better for me XD Thanks to everyone who's reading! Hope you all are enjoying so far, because I surely am!_

* * *

"Hold your breath and don't be surprised if you black out" he warned her. Belle looked at him confused, but didn't care to question it.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his hands around her forearms, and began to speak in a strange tongue. Belle heard water moving as if a wave from the ocean was rolling toward them. She forgot to hold her breath as water flooded her mouth and nose. Chocking, she clutched the front of his shirt, shutting her eyes so tight her cheeks hurt. He pulled her closer as she felt herself begin to go limp.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours as they were transported back to Dark Castle. Belle crumpled to the floor, coughing heavily. Rumpelstiltskin held her shoulders from behind to keep her from sprawling totally on the hard stony floor of his tower. She breathed in deep a few times before trying to get up. Am arm was around her middle as he helped her to her feet.

"You came for me" Belle said hoarsely, leaning against his chest. Tears filled her eyes as realization hit that she was truly safe. Safe with him. A foreign thought only a few months before. He pulled her close to him again, careful not to jar her wounded back. She grasped his collar, crying into his chest. He stayed silent as she let loose of the emotions inside her.

"You need to be tended to, my dear" he said, gently, more gentle than she'd ever heard him sound. "before the wound becomes infected."

Belle only nodded. He took her by the hand, leading her down the long, winding staircase to the large bathing chamber. He instructed her to sit on the edge of the long, tiled tub as he retrieved clean rags and bandages. What a sight he was rushing about searching for what he needed to clean the burn, all to take care of her. She wished to watch more intently, but pain and weariness were getting the better of her. She could feel her eyes dropping then-

"Uh uh uh, dearie, don't fall asleep yet or you'll fall right into the tub." His lighthearted tone was back, but it didn't reach his face.

He sat behind her and told Belle to lift her shirt. She did, wrapping her arms around herself, slightly self conscious that he would see more of her than he ever had. She winced and let out a hiss as Rumpelstiltskin cleaned the burn with a wet clothe. He applied a creamy ointment to the affected area then wrapped a wipe clothe around Belle's middle, staying the clothe together with clips.

Belle let out a sigh of relief when he was done, the ointment already easing the intense sting. "What did you put on it?"

Rumpel stood, stepping in front of her. "Just something that always comes in handy." He needn't go into detail how he acquired the healing ointment. Just a prize from one of his deals. "Come, you need your rest." He held out a hand to help her stand.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Belle asked as he led her down the dim corridors. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

The comment hurt, but Rumpel didn't show it in his reply. "There's no need for talk like that at the moment, Belle. There will be plenty of time after you sleep. You look awful, dearie" he threw in, mischievously.

They walked into a lavish room, and Belle realized it was his very own bed chambers. Her eyes widened in confusion. "But this is your-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "And I'm not using it right now. It's the most comfortable bed in the castle." He removed his finger from her lips and wiggled it at her. "But don't get used to it, as soon as you're well enough, you get back to your own bed."


End file.
